Life Through Cat Eyes
by Ubiquitous literacy
Summary: *Contains some spoilers for Catwoman the new 52* Catwoman battles with her depression, as well as her new enemies. Now, Catwoman is a newly reformed dark hero and she kills. -It starts out with a romance between Batman and Catwoman, but then there is a romance between Batgirl and Catwoman later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Through Cat Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note: <em>**_SPOILERS ON THE NEW 52 CATWOMAN COMICS! _This is Catwoman's POV or as her true name _Selina Kyle._

* * *

><p><em>On that rooftop he told me he would never forgive me if I went through with what I was planning to do….<em>

_I love you Bruce Wayne, but I need to do this! _Is what I should have said then, but of course I didn't have the gumption to. I almost shed tears in that moment because deep down I feel like he truly doesn't care for me, that I am his "plaything." Although, even if he did love me back he would never admit it to anyone, including me. So there I was just inches away from his luscious lip when I pulled away to do a triple backflip to the horrendous man that killed my best friend.

"This won't make you feel any better!" He informed me.

"YES IT WILL!" I screeched.

Of course I lied then, it would make me feel some pleasure in knowing that that bastard man was dead, but I also know I would never forgive myself for what happened to Lola.

With one swipe of my razor sharp claws I slashed Bone's hands, while _my _Batman sat and watched with disgust. I would get away while Batman saved that sadistic fuck of a man. Everything at this moment was now filled with maudlin feelings about my abominable life, at least I could take great glee from knowing that Bone's hands will be deformed.

As I got away I secretly wished that Batman would find me and comfort me after this whole ordeal, but he won't. If anything he will lecture me. _He doesn't understand me! He never will… _Sometimes I wish that Bruce and I could have a normal relationship together, _what a laughable idea_.

When I returned to Lola's apartment I glanced again at her mutilated body and winced. WHY COULDN'T THAT HAVE BEEN ME? Almost instantaneously I began to sob uncontrollably, and scratch as my sides drawing blood.

**Bam Bam! **The cops had found me, and not in the way I had previously condoned. They found me cradling my deceased friend.

They immediately came to the conclusion that _I_ was the murderer. I lunged through the window crashing down on myself and cried out in pain while escaped.

_How can I ever live with myself?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2:**

**5 Months Later**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~When life gives you lemons through them back at it's face!~~~~~<em>

So, here I am avoiding the cops asusual_. _Ever since they found me with Lola's body they have been trying to track me down like bloodhounds. _Ew. _Luckily now I reside in a secluded warehouse near the end of town away from everyone, even _my_ Bruce. Which by the way I haven't seen since that night… Our relationship I assume is now shit (as if it wasn't shitty before) but now it's COMPLETE shit. If his words were true and he will truly never forgive me then I'm glad. I'm glad because I can never forgive myself, and because I never want to hurt him. _I work alone! _My kitties and I are just fine by ourselves.

Deciding that I want a catnap I curl into a ball and daintily fall asleep.

"_I LOVE YOU BRUCE!"_

"_I hate myself for loving you my imperfect Selina," Bruce whispered into my ear._

"_I knew you felt the same way!"_

"_I despise it. You're a detriment to anyone that comes in contact with you, including me. I can't stand your conniving little ways," Bruce said while biting my ear._

"_Fine, leave me alone and stop toying with my heart! I still remember every single scar you have given me over the years, inside and out. And for relinquishing me like nothing I will never forgive you!" I pulled away from him bellowing._

_After my words he kissed me, but it wasn't just a kiss. It was a long wrestling kiss that was filled with lust, hate and love and it was simply breathtaking. _

"_I love you so much Catwoman," Batman breathed silently._

"Awe shit," I stated, while awaking from my dream.

I just could not get that man out of my damned head. I frantically peered around my warehouse checking every little corner for him and anything even closely related to him, but unfortunately I found nothing.

One of my precious cats rubbed up against me and I sighed. _It was just another nightmare… _When one tear fell from my right emerald eye I started weeping uncontrollably. _QUIT FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW SELINA! _

Taking deep breaths I began to mediate a new plan. I would revamp the persona of Catwoman into a crime fighting fool, hunting for any scum. I would become like Batman, only I would have the guts to kill. I do not have a plan for anything, or even the slightest clue of where to start, but I _know_ I will try twice as hard as before. Walking to my most treasured jewel case I opened it and took out all of the shiny jewels. It was going to kill me, but if I was going to be reformed I would have to start by giving up my gorgeous jewels.

I placed the jewels in a brown sack and I changed into my leather jumpsuit. Once I was in my complete uniform I blew a kiss to my cats and went on my way to return the jewels.

It was truly hard to return all of those beautiful objects, but the fact of the matter is that those beautiful objects are just _objects._ They could never replace a person, especially a person like Lola. Oh God, how could I say her name? She was always my best friend and sometimes the only thing I looked forward to.

It took about four hours to return all of the jewels and when I was done, I felt great. I had done something good and it felt like a little bit of my soul had been cleansed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~Woman must not accept; she must challenge. She must not be awed by that which has been built up around her; she must reverence that woman in her which struggles for expression. -Margaret Sanger~~~~<em>

Batgirl flicked herself through the air avoiding a gun shot that was delivered by one of Joker's henchmen. Knowing that she couldn't face the Joker now, she would have to bolt away.

"_Damn it! Why must the Joker hide like a pathetic coward!" Batgirl thought.  
><em>

She knew the answer to that, but unfortunately she couldn't come to grips with it. With narrowed eyes she found me kicking the hell out of a lithe man. She peered closer and saw a young teenage girl cowering in blood.

"_Oh dear lord, that poor young girl was raped!" Batgirl thought to herself.  
><em>

I continued to mull the man until he passed out with extensive wounds from scratch marks and a great deal of blood.

"_Did she beat him to death?" Batgirl questioned to herself.  
><em>

_ I _helped the girl up and set her free. Eying me, she saw me claw the man's blood covered face once more. Batgirl then raced to me and stopped me just before I left.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?" Batgirl asserted.

"I'm doing what old Bats should have done, killing disreputable men!" I replied.

"That's what jail is for, apprehending criminals like yourself," Batgirl said smoothly.

"Ha, don't you dare compare me to those other _animals! _I've simply had a change of heart, and now I'm going to become a good guy like yourself, or at least somewhat of a good guy," she countered.

"A good guy would never kill!" Batgirl yelled.

"Oh really? Are you saying you would never kill the Joker?" I said, slyly.

Silence. Batgirl stood there absolutely stunned, with a dumbfounded look upon her face. I was completely right, she would murder the Joker if given the chance. Would she? Batgirl was officially conflicted.

"I knew it. Now let's go give Joker's henchmen something to_ laugh_ about!" I said, ever so coyly.

At first Batgirl was suspicious, but then again she longed to destroy the Joker ever since that incident where he paralyzed her and this was just a small stepping stone to sending him a message of things yet to come. Batgirl would have her revenge!

They hid behind the shadows and quietly whispered a plan to each other. I fathomed that Batgirl would enjoy killing one of the Joker's bastard men.

"Are you ready Catwoman?" Batgirl asked.

"Of course darling!" I said, sweetly.

I advanced myself towards the ugly man and she caressed her body while doing so.

"Like what you see big boy? It can all be yours, this kitty is looking to play," I announced.

_God, what a line_. I sure did know how to make them up, but the hilarious thing was the man looked intrigued. The man laughed and motioned me to come closer. I winked and that triggered Batgirl to fly from the building while tossing a curved knife to his head. Joker's henchman then fell down to his death, as Batgirl retrieved the knife from his skull.

"Jesus Christ! I didn't think ya had it in ya! Good job!" I applauded.

"I-I-I did it!" Batgirl stammered.

"Of course you did and ooh just look at that exit wound you got him right through his left eye. Very nice if I do say myself," I laughed.

"Oh no! Batman's going to kill me!" Batgirl worried.

"Oh fuck him! He will never understand a woman or you!" I said, trying to hold in the tears.

"Are you alright?" Batgirl asked.

"Yep, just happy you killed that dick. Now we better scat before the cops come," I told her.

With a nod Batgirl vanished into the night with Catwoman following her. Resting behind a building Catwoman wept remembering Batman and just the thought of him ripped her to shreds.

"Oh Bruce I miss you so much!" I sobbed.

Meanwhile in the back of the building Batman watched me cry with a hole in his heart. He knew what he had done to me, and the sad part was he didn't really care, because to him it was my choice to hurt Bone. With a sigh, he leaped away with his cape covering him.

I heard the noise and was suddenly on high alert, I flipped around and saw nothing. She shut her eyes and sprinted home to her lonely warehouse to feed her cats.

It had been an interesting day and I was exhausted. I stretched out and yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

_~~~~If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with. ~~~_

"Hello my pretties' mama's home!" I called out, after I got down stretching.

Meowing filled the air as the cat's grew excited to see me. An ebony cat rubbed against my leg and purred. I walked over to her refrigerator and grabbed some torn up fish. Swiping the jar open I placed a little helping of the meal in each one of the cats' bowls.

"I missed you sweeties! But I had to take care of some bad men," I said while scowling.

It seemed like her cats understood every word that I said as the nodded their small heads.

"Oh shit, I forgot to take some money from that damned creep!"

"I'll be back my darlings!" I cooed to my cats.

Slowly and begrudgingly, I changed back into my black leather costume, put on my goggles and my cat ears. Like a cat chasing a mouse I could freely roam the streets for some cash. Waving good bye to my kitties I leapt out of one of my windows window while sticking my landing perfectly. In my hand was my faithful leather whip that was ready for any battle thrown at me. I crouched low in the shadows hiding myself from any pedestrians as I sneaked into the "wealthy" part of Gotham.

About a mile in I noticed a giant mansion, not as big as Batman's mansion, but pretty damn big.

"This is my new score!" I said, as I licked my lips.

I crept alongside of the barbed gate trying to eye any weak spots to enter in at. After searching for a good twenty minutes I found an open window on the second floor.

"_Awesome!"_

Delicately, I hopped to the window being careful not so make a sound, and wouldn't you know it as soon as I clawed open the window good ol' Brucie was there.

"_Fuck."_

Bruce Wayne was exquisitely dressed in a black that complemented his hair with a gorgeously red tie.

"_It's my favorite color, red."_

"Get out Selina! This is one of my dearest friends' houses, and I don't want to have to call the cops on you," he blatantly said.

"Ha, one of their houses? There is more than one? God, I will never understand rich people and as for calling the cops you know damn well they could never catch me!" I replied.

"But I could," Bruce said.

"Oh? Prove it," I taunted.

"No, I have business to do here," Bruce dismissed me.

"With whom?" I asked.

"If you must know I'm making a merging deal with Tanya. She is the daughter of the Russian company called Go-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS! Why exactly are you merging the deal with the daughter, hmm? Unless, you are not just making a deal with her." I assumed, with tears in my eyes.

There was no response.

"Are you fucking her?" I asked, getting livid at the thought.

"It's none of your concern," Bruce answered.

**WACK! **I slapped his face leaving claw marks. Bruce shuttered and closed his eyed.

"I'm sorry," I stated, as I looked down at my hands.

Why did I do that? It was not like we were dating or something. He was right, it really was never my concern, but then why did I feel like it was?

"It's fine, just leave," he sighed.

"Don't you miss us? How we used to make ravage love? Scratching each other while whispering dirty words? I do, please Bruce do not say that you don't," I spoke, holding back more threatening to fall tears.

"Even if I say yes, it WILL never happen again. I told you I would never forgive you and that's just what I plan to do, now get out of my sight," he snarked.

With one tear slowly sliding my face I turned to leave when I was grasped by my shoulder and spun around to look Bruce in his deep blue eyes.

"I do miss it. I miss us, but you know it would never work out," he stated.

"Bu-but, I'm the good guy now!" I smiled.

"Good guys don't steal," he countered.

"Plus I saw what you and Batgirl did to that man. It was so unjust," he stated.

"Oh fuck you Bruce and fuck the limo you rode in on! Batgirl was paralyzed by the Joker and if one of his henchmen wants to fuck with her she is ALLOWED to kick his ass! That's why I don't get you," I said as I took off my goggles and my mask.

He looked down and then he gazed into my soul shaking his head.

"I don't get why I care for you," Batman said.

With one hand he pulled me in closer to him, in fact, so close that our bodies were practically smashed together. I lifted my head to his and he slowly bent his head down to take my mouth in a lust filled kiss. We had missed each other, we had missed each other's smiles, we had missed each other's laugh, and most of all we missed having out bodies intertwine. He motioned her to follow him to the nearest room and he began to take off his suit.

"Ah ah ahhh, you know I like to be the one to take off your clothes!" I cooed.

Bruce locked the wooden oak door and let me take control for a minute. I removed his tie with my teeth and licked his neck afterwords. His member was growing instantly and he was getting more and more impatient.

"Hurry up!" He gritted through his teeth.

Winking at him, I hectically ripped his clothes off leaving him in his boxer briefs. All over his body was scars and muscle, which made my pussy twitch. Bending down, I wrapped my skilled tongue around the top part of his underwear and dragged them down his legs.

"Erg, Selina stop teasing me!" He groaned, as I used her tongue again to pull down the opposite side of his underwear.

No more! He threw her onto the bed and growled, staring at me like a predator looks at a prey. I giggled with delight as I licked my lips, the fun was about to begin.

Using his now rippling muscles to tear through my skin tight suit, his mouth started to water as he caught glimpse of my red laced bra and my black boy briefs. It was a perfect match of tough and sexual, which made Bruce go mad. He mouth was all over me now, licking, biting, nibbling everywhere his mouth wandered. As much as I yelped he wouldn't, in fact he couldn't stop, it had been too long. I started moaning with his touch as his cock started glistening with pre-cum.

He slowly and agonizingly slipped off my bra and panties to reveal my perked nipples and my shaved, wet pussy.

"Perfect Selina, just perfect," he breathed.

In a matter of seconds he was on me and I was moaning like a dog in heat. Finally his traced my pussy's hole with his erect cock before pounding into me with his full force.

"Oo-ah! Bruce!" I cried out, as his started rapidly thrusting into me.

A sinister look came upon his face and he decided to toy with my clit applying small tickling pressure to it with his skillful pinky.

"St-stop Bruce!" I moaned.

He didn't, he could feel my tight walls closing in on his member and he grunted. Minutes later we both had one of the most intense orgasms of both of our lives.

"Let's do this again Bruce," I whispered nuzzling his hairy chest.

"Of course, I missed you," he told her, finally spilling the truth.

"Oh and for the record, I was not going to have sex with Tanya. I was only going to do business with her because her father is out of town and she is the next one in line for his position so she occasionally takes over," He told me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter #5**

* * *

><p>"Hey Batman! There's trouble outside, we think it has to do with Two-Face!" Robin called out.<p>

After opening the door Batgirl and Robin saw something they will never forget. Although, jealousy spewed in Batgirl, it wasn't for Batman it was for me. Ever since that night where I had encouraged her to kill on of Joker's henchmen she had been having strange feelings for me, feelings that she couldn't ignore. Could she possible have a crush on the notorious Catwoman? Yes. She had a hopeless crush on the notorious Catwoman.

"Well Bat team, this encounter sure has been fun, but I have trouble that I need to take care of! Ta-ta!" I purred, as I finished getting on my costume.

I elegantly strolled out of the room heading for Two-Face. This time, Harvey Dent and his gang of bandits won't escape without some justice being served.

"BATMAN, she tried to trap you by seducing you! Shouldn't we go after her? " Robin spoke.

Bruce got up with his mask and boxers, while his costume remaining on the floor.

"Never mind that! Let's go catch Two-face!" Batman stated.

With nods from the crew Batman quickly put on his costume to rush and stop the illicit behavior outside, while Barbara Gordon glared out the window. Miss. Barbara was a woman not to be messed with, she was bad ass and tough as nails, but when it comes to her romantic life she was just about as weak as a lamb. With a perfunctory sprint she was outside kicking and punching some foolish men when I appeared cracking her whip near Two-face's perimeter.

"Hey sweetie! Did ya think I wouldn't show up?" I asked.

To who she was referring to was a mystery, but Batgirl started to blush. **THUD! **_Ugg. _Slowly falling onto her back, Batgirl got punched straight into her unsuspecting gut. In an instant more men were suddenly punching and kicking her as if she were some kind of evil deity. Terse blood started to spout from her lips as her vision began to spot. Batgirl brutally fought back, but more of the satanic like men kept coming at her.

"_Catwoman_!" Batgirl cried out, in a hushed whisper.

She could have called out to Robin, or even the hero himself, Batman, but she did not. My ears twitched and I relinquished my whip from around Two-face's neck and kicked him into Robin's back. My eyes darted to find Batgirl, until I saw a brief glimpse of red hair with men blocking it. Rage filled in the pit of my soul and I screamed furiously at the men beating Batgirl.

I scratched everywhere on the men with my sharp diamond claws and used my whip to crack and squeeze the life out of some of the men. Most of them tried to get out their guns to fight back, but I had senses like a tiger and wielded my whip to slash the black colored hand-guns away. Growing more and more fatigued I sighed and used my helpful gymnastic skills to do excessive flips and leaps over the men to relegate sharp kicks to the men's skulls. When I was finished with fighting the stupid men I found Barbara breathing slowly with a smile upon her blood red stained lips.

"You heard me," Batgirl whispered.

"Cat's have excellent ears," I said in a motherly like voice.

Before Batgirl could speak again I hushed her and lifted her off the cold cement. Batman and Robin were very concerned, but they continued to protect the _great_ Gotham. I berated the thought. How could they put more importance on strangers than a person they know and love? I abandoned the fighting, but not before choking the man that had the first hit on Batgirl until his face turned purple and he collapsed. I could not run fast enough. My warehouse wasn't far from here, but I would have to hurry to heal Batgirl. In what seemed like hours to Batgirl's health, we finally arrived and burst through the metal door. The cats meowed with concern as if they knew all about the grievous situation. Coughing filled the room and I started to sweat. _Batgirl couldn't die! _Comingback with medical supplies I tried to tend to Batgirl's gashes, bruises and smashed bones.

"It'll be alright my dear," I cried.

There was no response, and Barbara finally passed out, leaving me sobbing. I did not think I really cared for Batgirl, but maybe self-consciously I had built a relationship with her over the years. Most of the time we encountered each other she tried to put me in jail and preached at me, but sometimes she would. Sometimes we worked together, and when that happened I suppose I found some kind of common ground with the pretty red-head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing Max, SM, Payne 1, and Uncouth Contingency, I love you guys! I also love the others that read this as well and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~~I don't believe in dying. It's been done. I'm working on a new exit. Besides, I can't die now I'm booked.~~~ George Burns<em>

* * *

><p>"Bahahaha! Old Batsy girl got beat up by a coupla' Two-Face's goons and she was saved by the feline? Oooh, poor Bat boy and the Bat were too busy to save their own. BWAHAHA! That's classic," The Joker howled, while watching the action unfold.<p>

"Mistah J, don cha' think we should go "help" Catwoman?" Harley Quinn asked.

"And miss that show? That wouldn't be very nice to Batsy, now would it?" The Joker fluttered.

The Joker harbored strange feelings for Batgirl or in his eyes Barbara. He didn't feel it was lust, but it certainly wasn't love either, it was an infatuation. Yes, that was it. She never stopped doing what she believed even when he paralyzed her. He had taken everything away from her, and yet she got right up again. Normally, it would disgust him, but when it came from that pretty green eyed and red haired woman it was different. Harley was beautiful and loyal, but she didn't have the gumption that Batgirl did and that to him was _sexy. _If fact, if Catwoman hadn't killed the goon that had hurt Barbara he would have with some lovely poisoned laughing gas.

"Mistah J, ya starin' out inta darkness again. What cha' thinkin' about?" Harley inquired.

"Oh a woman," he responded.

That put a huge grin on Harley's face, it must have been her. She was the only woman in his life, the only woman who would ever love him, right? Yes, it wasn't possible to her that he could be thinking about anyone except her. She watched there silently with glee as her Mistah J, laughed at the blood arising from the fighting below them.

* * *

><p>"Batman what about Batgirl? We have to go save her, I don't trust Catwoman," Robin called out.<p>

"She'll be alright we just have to finish this and go find her," Batman said, with a punch to the last henchmen's eye.

After they finished mauling the criminals they tied them up, before Two-Face escaped. Unfortunately, they couldn't catch Two-face so the only logical reaction was to find Batgirl.

Batgirl was the forgotten one, no one really cared for her in the trio. It was always Batman and Robin, even when she was the Oracle she still wasn't important enough and now all she receives from them is looks worry.

They followed the tracks of blood that I had forgotten to clean up back to my gloomy warehouse. The sounds of mews could be heard, so that only confirmed their suspicion that's where Batgirl and I resided.

The glided in through the window and the cold blustery wind rushed in with them.

"Two seconds here and you guys are already breaking my things? Men, what nuisances," I insulted.

"No one cares about your banter Catwoman, now where's Batgirl?" Robin asked.

"That was rude, you come into my home, break my windows and then insult me? Wow, very polite. Besides, now you want to take care of Batgirl after she practically dies?" I countered.

"Where is she?" Batman growled.

"That sounds very touchy coming from someone who left her there to get beaten to death. If I wasn't there she would be dead! DEAD! She's on my bed resting, I bandaged her up and did a little repairing with my medical supplies," I stated.

Slowly, they looked around the drafty place for Batgirl and found her on a luxurious queen bed that was covered in blood. Batman's eye slits narrowed and Robin gulped. My claws were dripping with blood that had spewed from operating on Batgirl's battered bones and broken skin. I had learned a thing or two being on my own and being a criminal. So I naturally and carefully helped Batgirl with her wounds.

Before rearranging Barbara's bones back into place I gave Barbara three strong shots of morphine that helped ease the pain. Barbara was bleeding pretty heavily when I poured honey over the spots and tied them tight. (An old trick I picked up on the street since my blood type probably wasn't the same as Babs.)

"What did you do to her you evil skank?" Robin yelled.

"I saved her life. Get the FUCK out of here. NOW!" I screeched, in the heat of rage.

"Calm down the boy was only worried, and I need to get her back with me so I can heal her properly," Batman said, coolly.

"Fine, take her. But, if she ends up like Lola I will personally hunt you down and either kill you or leave you to die. By the way, Robin, never insult me again or I will make sure you have just as many scars as Batman. You insolent piece of shit," Catwoman hissed.

Robin scowled at her, but he was too afraid to say anything more. Batman ignored her comments.

Batman lifted Barbara up, and I asked him to talk by ourselves, but Robin was of course reluctant until Batman said he was fine with it.

"Bruce, next time look out for your own because I might not be there to be Gotham's Black Cat Knight. Get it?" I, tried to sound serious with him, but she failed.

"Yes, I got your pun and I know we will watch over her very carefully now," Bruce answered.

"Good," I replied.

I leaned up to get a kiss and Batman gave her an appreciating one that seemed to last forever to us.

"Now go take her and make sure she gets some real help. I'm sure Alfred will know what to do," I responded.

Batman only nodded and he left with Batgirl being carried in his muscular arms. As soon as they left, I sighed.

"Ugh, now that that's over how in the hell am I going to fix that window?" I huffed.


	7. Chapter 7

_The more connections you and your lover make, not just between your bodies, but between your minds, your hearts, and your souls, the more you will strengthen the fabric of your relationship, and the more real moments you will experience together.~~~Barbara De Angelis_

* * *

><p>I climbed up the wall with the knotted rope I had swung on top of the window pane to try and board up the shattered window. The hammer hurt when it struck down on my index finger and I cussed like a sailor. My awaiting cat below me meowed and pawed the wall.<p>

"Yes I know Isis, I will feed you and my other babies too as soon as I fix this damn window," I said, while being annoyed with her task.

After boarding up the broken window I slid down the rope and flipped the remaining rope down when I hit the floor. I ran my pale hand through my short black hair and closed my eyes. I was actually worried about Batgirl, and I had no idea why. Batgirl had constantly tried to put me and jail. Then again Batman had constantly tried to put me in jail too... This was ridiculous why was I pitying Batgirl. After feeding my cats I returned to my queen sized bed. I had changed the sheets and replaced the mattress since Batgirl's injuries. It wasn't made like most beds and pillows weren't perfectly fluffed. It was imperfect just like her and the world.

I laid on top of my bed and pulled my purple quilt over me not even bothering to take off mu clothing. It had been a tough day and all I wanted to do was sleep. I felt the deep and dark feeling of depression seep into my bones. It had been my fault that Lola had died and after seeing Batgirl beaten like that it brought back a flashback of Lola being found beaten to death. Then my heart dropped. I started to sob and curled up in a fetal position with my soft kitties rubbing against me. Eventually, I drifted off to an awful nightmare.

_"Selina there's nothing you can do for me now! You're next," Lola cried._

_Lola was ding in my arms while men surrounding the two kicked and battered them. I screeched for help, but no one came. In the distance, Batman was shaking his head and walking away from the two. As soon as his figure disappeared a jagged knife was stabbed into my back._

In a deep sweat I woke up with fear and despair. I had just pictured my best friend die again and my "love" disregarded it. Arising from my messy bed I walked to my refrigerator and opened it to see what I had to snack on. Nothing inside was appealing to me so I settled for a cold glass of milk. When I pulled the carton of milk from the silver retro refrigerator there was a bang outside my warehouse. Instantly I was on alert, there were so many people who were out to get me. I grabbed her Catwoman costume on and grasped my whip. Slyly I opened the warehouse door and peered around the area. It was Batman, he was waiting for her.

"Bruce what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I'm extremely thankful that you saved Batgirl," he replied.

"I'm an ex-criminal, not a demon. Of course I would save her, just like I knew you would have saved Lola if you could have," I stated.

"Yes, I would have. Let's not talk about that now, all I want to do is spend my night with you," he said with a sigh.

The thought of him just brushing off the subject of Lola made my stomach churn, but right now I did need a companion for the night. We would just have to tackle that subject later.

"Does Alfred know you're here?" I asked.

Batman smiled and pulled me closer to breathe into my ear, "It doesn't matter."

The costumes came off almost in a second and then we were on top of each other. I used my rough tongue to lick his scars on his chest while Batman fondled my full breasts. I continued to lick lower until she stopped right before his cock. He swelled at that moment and his erection grew bigger. I licked the head of his manhood and he twitched. He pushed me off of him and placed me underneath him. He teased my opening with long strokes before I grew impatient and shook him violently. He smirked at that and thrust himself into my wet and awaiting pussy. It was absolutely wonderful for both of us. So much stress had been built around us, so it felt impeccable to melt into each other and forget about our problems. Our hips met each other's as the tempo of our thrusts grew more and more intense. Every time his swollen cock met my g-spot and clitoris I would scream followed by his loud grunts. This night was turning out very eventful and when we couldn't take anymore the climaxed with each other. His body didn't want to leave hers so he didn't pull out right away, until I pulled him out. Our sweet orgasms encompassed. Yet, all we did was embrace each other all night long.

The next morning I awoke with no more horrid dreams and my dark knight (Bruce) was by her side. I sighed contently and stayed next to him. Something inside of him must have convinced him to stay with me and whatever it was it made me eternally grateful. Without him last night I would have done something horrible to either myself or someone else, but Batman saved another once again. Carefully I left him and went to the kitchen to try and make something to eat for the both of them.

_"Hmmm, omelets or pancakes?"_

"Pancakes sound fine," Bruce said as he awoke.

I smiled softly and winked at him.

"I was thinking the same. I have a tiny question, why on earth did you stay?" I questioned him.

"I wanted to comfort you," he answered.

Huh. Maybe Batman wasn't as insensitive as she thought he was, but that was just a _maybe._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Contains some spoilers_

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.~~~~~Buddha<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later<strong>

So, Batgirl is doing alright. She is right back kicking ass, but for some reason we haven't talked lately. Bruce and I aren't doing so hot either. I pretty much said I want to die because of how bad my depression is and guess what? He left me to cry after he yelled at me. So there has been absolutely no contact with him. I moved out of my warehouse into my friend Gwen Altamont's apartment, it's okay, but I'm only here because she knows how to find some big scores. We did business a while back, but all that is the past and you got to live in the now. Now for the important part! I met a man named Spark to help me steal and score. He is a metahuman and he can shoot electricity from his body. He's cool, quite sexy in fact, but my heart is still with the insufferable Batman. More stuff has been happening, but I think I will skip that.

Spark and I roam the streets looking for scores and people to bust, but he'll never be my partner. I miss Lola terribly though, she was my best friend and Gwen acts like my mother. Anyways, now that your all caught up I can get to the fun parts...

It was midnight and I was out alone looking for the man who was killing all the prostitutes, when I saw a gang of men hovering around a woman that was weeping. I scowled and jumped in.

"Hey boys, that isn't fair! Five against one innocent girl, let's make it five against me!" I yelled.

The men laughed and I rolled my eyes, they were deriding my costume and calling me a skank. They were so caught up in being hubris that they did not notice when I slit the first man's jugular spurting clots of blood everywhere with my diamond sharp claws. When the men noticed the blood and the dead body, they pulled out their guns.

"Well that isn't very nice, you have more toys than I do!" I pouted.

She grabbed her whip and flung it across one of the mans' necks. All the men fired instantly, but instead of hitting her they hit the man held by my strong whip. The man begged for them to stop and when they finally did, Batman flew in. Of course, when I was riding this God forsaken town of evil criminals that need to die he pops in, beats them and instead of killing them (like I would have done) and he brings them to jail.

Gun shots fired at Batman, as if they had forgotten me and only focused on him. He was after all, Gotham's Hero. _Whatever. _I leaped up to the roof and watched as Batman fought against the three men left and I sighed. I'm doomed to be the antihero of Gotham. Oh well, at least that poor girl got away from those awful men. When I left the scene the cops had come and Spark was waiting for me. Spark and I have fun together. It will be a great night with him. Still, I miss Batgirl. She was such a bad ass, and witty too. Could it be possible that I have a tiny crush on her? Nope. It simply cannot be, it was a ridiculous thought, and yet could it possibly be true? I shook my head and tried to get my mind off of that topic

Spark and I had dinner at this fancy place and we had a few good laughs. He was a good kid, but Batgirl was better. I never went home that night. I searched Gotham's streets for Batgirl hoping she would be around. Six hours had past, I was getting restless and I decided to go home. I was just about to hike it home, when I saw her and my heart fluttered. I raced to her and smiled.

"Hey Batgirl!"

"Hello Catwoman, I'm busy I can't talk to you right now."

"You don't look very busy," I said, while raising her right eyebrow.

"Well I am!" She yelled at me.

"Are you avoiding me?" I asked.

"N-no! I just have jobs to do."

"Yeah, without Batman and Robin, they give you no credit! We should join up and help Gotham ourselves. Only with me you got to have a strong guts, because I don't send any of the criminals to jail. They pay for their crimes with their blood."

"I don't think so Catwoman. I should put you in jail right now."

"If you can catch me," I exclaimed, with a wink.

It was now a chase. I grabbed my whip out and flung from building to building with her following me. If I would turn left, she would turn left and if I would jump from fifty feet, she would do it too. It was fun until she tackled me, then it got a little intense.

"I got you now Catwoman, you are going to jail!"

Her breasts are small compared to mine. I smirked because I was gazing at them. They were still mighty nice. Her eyes were the prettiest green and I couldn't help being mesmerized by them.

"Are you alright?" Batgirl asked.

I lifted my arms around her waist pulling her body closer to mine and squeezed our breasts together. It was fantastic, my nipples instantly got hardened. She looked up into my eyes with lust and I kissed her. It started out with just a peck, but then it turned into so much more. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she smiled, I could tell she liked it. She then pried my mouth open with her own and our tongues danced together. We both grew hungry with passion and I slid my hand to her breast gently circling her nipple through her costume. She moaned with delight and I could feel someone watching us. It didn't matter then, all that matter was Batgirl and I.

I broke the kiss and asked her, "Do you have a place we can go?"

"For what?" She asked naively.

"So we can have some real fun."


	9. Chapter 9

_-The best thing to hold onto in life is each other.- Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #9<strong>

"No Catwoman, as much as I want to I cannot. Batman really cares for you and I cannot risk breaking his heart for the expression of my own," Batgirl told me.

I was extremely surprised. I was not expecting her to be so bold, but that only made me want her more. I tugged on her right ear with my teeth and she groaned. I had always known I was bisexual, but this was my first actual time to express it.

"Batman and I have a love hate relationship. Lately he hates me and I cannot fathom why. If you want my honest opinion I believe we can never be together. He belongs with someone who does not fight crime someone rich just like him," I replied to her.

She cocked her head at me and I smiled.

"Yes I know who Batman truly is, he told me. Although, I do not know who you are behind your bat mask. Who are you?" I asked, with a curious smile on my face.

I could tell Batgirl was fighting with herself whether or not she should tell me. I grabbed her hand into mine and I nuzzled her neck.

"It's okay if you don't want tell me, but I want to show you who I really am," I said, with a slight smirk.

I lifted my mask off and my goggles to show her my face, then I immediately put it back on realizing that we were out in the open.

"You are Selina Kyle? Are you not one of the richest women in Gotham?" Batgirl asked, astounded.

"Darling how do you think I got that way? I became an orphan young and I turned to crime to survive."

"I would have never guessed, Bruce is infatuated with you. Well, both of you."

I laughed out loud at that. I wanted to tell her that Bruce was infatuated with a lot of women, but I held my tongue. I wanted this night just to be about her and I.

"I would offer you to come back to my place, but I am pretty sure my roommate would not be pleased having you in our apartment," I said, slightly giggling.

For once in weeks I was happy. Being with Batgirl made me happy. Before I knew it she removed her own mask and revealed that she was actually Barbara Gordon. I hugged her swiftly and she returned the action.

"Hunny I would have never guessed that kick ass Batgirl is actually good girl Barbra Gordon! I should have known by your pretty green eyes and your luscious red hair," I stated.

She kissed me again and this time is was sweet. It was not rushed or lust filled, it was perfect. I bit her bottom lip softly as we separated and she sighed.

"I understand if you do not want to have sex right away, but please have dinner with me. Just Selina and Barbara, I want to get to know you."

"When?" Batgirl asked.

"Hmmm….Two days from now. Where would you like to go? We can go anywhere in this town, nothing is too good for you."

God, I was such a schmuck.

She grinned at me and replied, "how about Amigas y Amantes?"

"Mexican food? I'm not much of a fan, but we can go there, just because I like the name. Friends and Lovers."

"Then it's a date!" Barbara excitedly said.

"It's a date."

Batgirl kissed my cheek and took off. I officially had a crush on Batgirl, or should I say, Barbara Gordon.

I loved watching her ass sway as she took off. She had a great ass, it was perfectly round and absolutely wonderful for grabbing. I was still horny as hell, after that encounter with Batgirl my pussy was practically dripping. I could just slip some of my digits into me while rubbing my bud, but I was in the middle of the city. The thought only aroused me more, but I decided against it.

I went home thinking about Batgirl and all the things I wish I could have done to her that night. Even though I desperately wanted to make love to her, I was kind of glad I did not. If I ever wanted a relationship with her I would want it to start off slow and gradually grow in intimacy. It was just so damn hard to control myself!

When I arrived home Gwen wasn't home. This was my chance to have a soothing shower. I stepped out of my jumpsuit and removed my bra and panties. It was nice being naked, it was like I was free. Once in the warm shower I started moving my hips into my fingers. I traced my clitoris and I moaned. I had not masturbated in the longest of times, and it felt good to feel that pleasure again. I inserted two of my fingers inside my core, pumping them in and out of me. I curled them slightly so that they could hit my delicious g-spot. I denied myself an orgasm the first time, because I knew that the second time I would reach my peak would be tenfold the pleasure of the first. When my orgasm hit me my body convulsed and my eyes rolled. It was amazing and just the thing I needed to take care of the sexual tension I was feeling.

Tomorrow I would go out and buy a new outfit for my date with Barbara Gordon and then I will buy some new makeup. I am going to look horribly seductive and I hope Barbra will look just as great. Every time I said her name tingles flew up my spine and my stomach flipped. It was like I was in school again and that was not entirely a bad thing. Barbara Gordon...she was an amazing woman and hopefully she can be _my_ amazing woman.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I deleted the authors note so chapter nine was actually a new chapter so if you skipped the last chapter please go back and read that one because this one might not make any sense if you don't. You guys are great and happy reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Had two days already passed? Apparently so. I was definitely not ready for mine and Barbara's date. My hair is ragged, I have circles under my hazel eyes, I bought no new clothes or makeup, and in fact I had been so busy catching offenders that I completely forgot about the date. Frantically, I searched through my closet to find something I had not worn before. _Damn. _Every single damned thing I had worn before. I finally decided on a silk, tight red dress with a sweet heart neckline that complemented my full breasts very nicely. My shoes were red also, and they were at least six inches. I applied tons of concealer to hide my circles, foundation, bronzer, light pink blush, silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, red lipstick to go with my ensemble and lastly, black mascara. I knew it was a lot of makeup, but I wanted to look perfect.

Gwen glared at me before I walked out the door with a questioning look. I knew she wanted to ask who I was going out with, but she did not. It wasn't like I really cared what she thought, but it wasn't like I wanted her knowing all my business either. She was never going to be like Lola. I could tell her everything... No! Today would not be a day where I let my depression get the better of me. Today would be a day of happiness and love.

When I arrived at Amigas y Amantes, I went up to the greeter and told him I had a table reserved. He looked at me with his beady little brown eyes and frowned. Why was he looking down at me? That is when I saw Barbara. She was sitting at my table and she looked absolutely stunning. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but she was wearing just enough to enhance her exquisite beauty. Now I understood why he was looking down at me. He was homophobic. _What an ass. _I sauntered up to her and I kissed her softly on her pink lips. I looked over at the man and he glared. When I released her lips she looked at me with confusion.

"The greeter was being homophobic, so I had to do something to bother him," I explained to her.

She chuckled and grabbed my hand to hold it with her own. I sat across from her at the table and was surprised at how nice the restaurant really looked. There were red roses placed at every table and expensive paintings adorned the walls. It was a nice place, Barbara did good.

"So how was your day?" Barbara asked me.

I could tell she was nervous, her hand was a little sweaty and both of her hands were shaking. It was kind of cute. Honestly, I think she has never been out on a date with a woman before. I had never been on a date with a woman before either, but I have no qualms about it.

"Eh, nothing too big. What about you?" I replied, while we received our drinks and our menus by the waitress.

The waitress was pretty, not as pretty as the girl that was sitting across from me, but she had her fair charm. Something about her made me think I had seen her before. She had familiar brown eyes and black hair with red tints in it. Then it dawned on me, she was Cheetah. Barbara Minerva, one of Wonder Woman's foes. What in the hell was she doing in Gotham? Also, why is she a waitress?

When the waitress walked away I had to tell Barbara. I really did not want to ruin our date, but she had the right to know.

"Babs, do you know who our waitress is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it says on her name tag that she is Chanel," she replied to me.

"No that's Cheetah."

"Selina, you are being ridiculous. Why would she be in Gotham and even more why would she be a waitress?"

"I don't know. She has come to Gotham before and this time I think she is up to no good."

"You are starting to sound like Bruce. Let's just have a nice night and worry about that later," Barbara suggested.

My stomach felt like it had gotten stabbed, but I ignored that feeling. She was right; I should just enjoy the night and put my suspicions aside, at least for the night.

After drinking some red wine I forgot all about my suspicions and lightened up a bit. Overall I had a great time and after about an hour I offered to walk her home. I knew she lived around this neighborhood so that was probably why she chose this restaurant. The food was pretty good, it wasn't all Mexican food like I had feared. They had a variety and I was quite pleased, but I was too enchanted with the lovely woman in front to notice much more about the food.

"Sure, I would love it if you would walk me home. My apartment is just around the corner."

I smiled at her while intertwining my fingers with hers. We walked out together happy and without a care. The night was still young and as much as I wanted to spend it with her, I wanted to find out more about the woman that looked like Cheetah.

When we arrived at her apartment, I could tell she was anxious for a kiss. _Huh._ She was old fashioned, I would have never guessed. She was taller than I, but I had on some trusty high heels that made me the same height as her. She leaned into me and I brought myself the other half of the way so our lips met. My tongue requested entrance into her wanting mouth and when it received entrance I twirled it around hers. We kissed like that for a while, until it got more intense. I pressed my body up against hers and she mewled. I noticed her dress was slipping, so I took a little look down her dress.

Her nipples were peaked and she wasn't wearing a bra. God she was so tempting. I had to pull away from her to stop myself from ravaging her right there.

"Would you like to come up?" She asked me with a smirk.

I pondered this. I really wanted to, but I wanted to take things slow so I turned her down, hoping that she would not take any offense.

"You are extremely tempting, and I would love nothing more than to have you, but I want to take things slow."

"I see," she replied, sadly.

"I hope I did not offend you because that is the least thing I want to do," I told her.

"No it's fine."

I gave Barbara one last sweet and desirable kiss before I walked away. I could feel that she was watching me as I walked away and I was extremely enticed to go back to her, but I didn't. I had some investigating to do and that would start as soon as I put on my lovely little leather suit.


End file.
